Glimpse of Things to Come
by Lord Winterman
Summary: A collection of shorts, snippets, and sneak peeks involving future writing from Lord Winterman. As per usual, I do not own the franchises I write fan-fiction on. If it shows on my author profile as a current or future story, odds are something of it will eventually pop up here.
1. A New Legend

**A/N: Hello and Merry Christmas! Your gift is a collection of short snippets of stories I am either working on or will be working on this coming year. Some of them may get posted this year. Fingers crossed.**

 **The first is from the Future Avatar project.**

It was her again.

Korra had thought she had long since banished the phantom, but here it was again. It stood limply, but with a firm resolution in its eyes that were glowing a brilliant white, as if _she_ were the Avatar. In all the years that had passed since Kuvira's war, she looked like Korra had when she had faced Zaheer, hair wild and manacles still affixed to her wrists and ankles.

Wordlessly, she hounded Korra and Asami through the warehouse, blasting through walls of crates effortlessly. All attacks failed to slow her down long enough to get away, if it that were possible in the first place.

"Korra, I still can't see her," Asami said.

"Just keep running," Korra answered. "Bolin and Opal should be here in a minute."

Appearing in front of them, the doppelganger slammed her foot down, knocking the duo off of their feet. Korra rolled backwards and to her feet and filled the pathway between them with fire. Korra stood ready, helping Asami back to her feet.

The wall of fire parted, the doppelganger flying through. Wind whipped around her arm like a drill as she closed in on them. Korra moved to intercept, but was swatted aside as her opponent gunned for Asami. The non-bender dove out of the way, but the doppelganger changed directions in an instant and lunged.

There was no stopping it as the conical current of air bit into Asami's side.

[-]

 _172 PCW_

 _Main West Line, enroute to Zaofu_

Hei's eyes shot open when he heard the blanket rustle next to him, followed shortly by whimpering. Glancing over at the bundle tucked next to him, Hei looked around the train car they were in. No one had cottoned on to their presence yet, and hopefully it would stay that way until they reached their destination.

"Go back to sleep," Hei said gruffly.

Settling back against the wall, the boy's eyes slipped shut again. Hopefully, when they woke up, they would be in Zaofu, and then they would begin their metalbending training.

 **A/N 2.0: The origin of this project came from a thought I had when looking at the progression of technology in the world of Avatar. By the end of LoK, we saw power suits, mag-rail trains, and a HUMONGOUS mecha that fired frickin' laser beams. How far would that progress through Korra's lifetime, and what sort of world would the next Avatar inherit?**

 **Like a number of things I'm working on, this story is still in its early stages, not even having a rough plot outline (something that Naruto: RE has), so you won't be seeing this show up anytime soon. *sad face***

 **Anywho, I will be posting more in the coming days.**


	2. All Things End

The end is coming.

" _It's always dark down here. Dark, cold, and damp. I've been down here too long. What happened to the Calling?"_ \- Sigrun

I have stood at the precipice. I have seen the seeds sown and reaped. Time and again I have watched this world, and others like it, churn over itself in conflict, in corruption. Know that this will stand no longer.

" _The city is falling apart. We have the Templars on the left, Starkhaven on the right, and the something underneath us. Kirkwall won't last the next year if we don't stop this."_ – Knight-Commander Cullen

You can call upon your deities and ancestors, but your pleas will be met with silence. Bring forth your mighty armies, your most valiant heroes and brave paragons, and they will be ground to dust. Gather every source of strength you can muster, every source of brilliance and lauded intellects, draw up millions upon millions of plans that account for every possibility. In the end, you will begin to grasp the futility.

" _Grey Wardens are being abducted, Seekers are being hunted. Something out there is actively weakening any major power, and with the Templars and the Mages, Orlais and Tevinter falling apart at the seams, no one is even noticing. We need to warn them; everyone." -_ Leliana

There is no distance you can run, no place that you can hide that I won't be waiting for you.

I am oblivion, the Great Destroyer. I am the cleansing fire and the endless deep that swallows all of creation. Mine is the final song, for I AM THAT WHICH STANDS AT THE END OF ALL THINGS.

And all things must end…

 **A/N: Hello again! This here is a trailer of sorts for the** _ **Apocalyptian Saga.**_ **Since progress is kind of slow and there are still three stories between now and the final part of the Saga, I figured a teaser was in order.**


	3. RE

Obito stared down the masked interloper, trying to tune out the battle being waged between the intruder's partner and the Hokage. Wordlessly, the charged at each other, clashing against one another with steel, jutsu, and even their fists.

Striking down the masked man, he wheeled around and launched himself to the other battleground, arriving in time to see Minato driving a Rasengan into the man's back.

The roars of the Kyuubi reverberated across the landscape. Both of them looked up in horror.

It wasn't hard to figure out the next objective. More shocking was the Hokage's plan on handling it.

"You're not sacrificing yourself, Sensei," Obito loudly protested. "I won't allow it."

There was a short exchange, words traded that treaded far into the domain of insubordination, before an alternate solution presented himself.

"I'll do it."

Both of them looked to the Sandiame.

"Konoha will need a good leader, and these old bones are tired."

"But-"

"Let me do this one last thing, Minato. Please."

The younger man nodded grimly.

It took a great deal of effort to tie up the Kyuubi's attention long enough to enact the plan, not to mention the high casualty rate incurred, but it was enough. The Kyuubi had been sealed.

While others were taking a breather after the battle, Minato and Obito headed straight for where the fiasco had started.

By miracles unknown, Kushina still drew breath. Medical-nin swarmed around her, bathing her in green, healing light until she stabilized. Minato paced back and forth during the entire ordeal, as Naruto was left in the capable hands of Rin with Kakashi looking on.

Once Kushina's survival was more or less certain, Minato began seeing to the reconstruction efforts.

The years hurried by. Little Naruto grew up quickly, joined by more blond and red-headed children, just as rambunctious as their mother. There were days where he "facilitated" the pranking education of the Namikaze children, ensuring another generation of hellions.

Kakashi and Rin got married, and before long, their family was expanding. Obito laughed, but was joyful that he was named godfather for the oldest.

Winter Solstice, Minato returning late from the office with the young Uchiha in tow, met with a chorus of cheer, Minato's family joined by the Hatake clan. The Yondiame makes for his wife, kissing Kushina before taking a seat at the table. Naruto and the rest of the numerous children that he remembered them talking about making various noises in disgust or appreciation of their parents' display of affection.

In the back of his mind, throughout the entirety, one thing kept ringing in the back of his mind.

" _I could have saved them."_

RE:

Obito shot up, perspiring a storm. Even under the shade of a nearby tree, his eyes stung from the light.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

Blinking out the sunlight, Obito turned to Kakashi and Rin, both sitting across the table from him.

"You dozed there for a minute," Kakashi said.

"And you're sweating," Rin added.

Obito groaned and ran a hand over his face, avoiding the band that covered the left side of his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just thinking about that night. If there was something I missed. Something I could have done differently."

Kakashi kicked Obito in the shin. "Don't torture yourself like that," he reprimanded. You did what you could."

From the café, they could see a familiar blond, blue-eyed boy romping with other children at the playground.

Rin followed his line of sight. "It won't be this way forever."

"Right." Standing up, Obito shelled out his portion of the bill. "I better get back to the office before the old man sends a search party out for me."

Giving one last glance to the playground, Obito disappeared in a swirl of air.

 _We'll meet each other soon, Naruto._

 **A/N: This is a scene associated with the Naruto: RE Project. In case it is not obvious, this is very much an AU, as Obito is still associated with Konoha, and publicly so. A more detailed explanation for such can be found with my story titled** _ **Reunion**_ **.**


	4. A Day Long Ago

**NEWSFLASH: I am converting this to a blanket containment unit for random snippets of story that I'm working on. Most likely, none of these will appear in their respective stories, fulfilling their roles as little teaser trailers of a sort until I can actually start posting chapters in earnest for them. While it will be held in a nominal state of completion, I will be adding segments over time.**

 **So, with the change of status and name, I add another morsel, this time for the RWBY story. Plot is still very much in prototype stage at this point.**

Summer tapped her foot against the leg of the table, making it twitch infinitesimally from the repetitious impacts. Raven finally put her book down and fixed a stare on STRQ's team leader.

"Is that necessary?" she asked, level and cool.

"It's just exciting, that's all," Summer sighed. "All these people from the four kingdoms have been coming in all day, and we're stuck in the library."

"You could go off and find the rest of the team. No one is forcing you to stay with me."

"Where's Qrow and Tai, anyway?"

"Knowing both of them, probably-"

"I'm telling you," a voice cut, "It's this way."

Summer looked over to the disturbance. Even Raven seemed curious, leaning over to see.

Two Atlesian officers walked by, rolling heel to toe and in step with the other, even though one was horrendously stiff in posture and the other was far more relaxed, arms crossed behind her head.

The first was a tall, muscular blond, blue eyes of a deep, crushing blue of the ocean. A massive, black monstrosity sat on his back, crisscrossed with golden lines that glowed in the lower lights of the library.

His partner was considerably shorter, if only by comparison, about at a height with Raven. Lavender hair was tied in a bun that may have been a smidge too large for regulations, and vibrant green eyes twinkled playfully as she surveyed the room, settling on the girls.

"Hiya, kiddos!" she sounded off, voice carrying farther than intended.

"This is a library, Prowse," the man chided. "Show some discretion."

"Hi, I'm Summer Rose." She turned and pulled Raven to her feet. "And this is my teammate, Raven Branwen."

"Hello," the quiet girl said, brusque as always.

"Jolanka Prowse," the woman said, offering a hand, which Summer readily shook, "Atlesian Specialist."

"Captain Arc," the man said, inclining his head slightly.

"Oh, come on, Sol. They're civilians. You do remember what those are, yes?"

Arc scoffed. "Are we not representing our school? With all these impressionable students…"

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh. Anyhow, we're here mostly to escort the Atlas students and generally keep them out of trouble.

"Are you competing in the Vytal Festival tournaments?" Summer asked.

"Is that supposed to be flattery?" Jolanka then waved away with a short laugh. "Nah, that was years ago for us. We're chaperones this time around."

"Speaking of which, we should probably get back to them."

"Lyn and Jim can handle them for an hour. I want to finish looking around." The specialist waved at the two students. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Enjoy your stay at Beacon!" Summer hollered after them.

"Interesting kids," Prowse mused aloud as they left the library.

Sol's eyes flicked over to his counterpart. "And yet you're nervous."

"Let's just say that I'm not wanting to get into a staring contest with that Summer girl. Ever."

 **A/N: A reminder that this will be an alternate universe. One element present that has very little canon detail to work off of is Jaune's father, presented here as Solaire Arc, and yes, I named him after Sun-Bro from Dark Souls. His affiliation with Atlas will be explained later.**

 **Finally, Jolanka's last comment should be indicative enough for her identity.**


End file.
